


Kidnapped

by Werewolfbeans



Series: Date Night [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, dubcon, sorta into it sorta not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfbeans/pseuds/Werewolfbeans
Summary: You and Draal try the whole 'date night' thing out, but someone else wants a piece of the action, despite your best wishes.





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> part 2/2 of a commission!! sorta dubcon bc im not very good at it, sorry

It had been a few weeks since you and Draal’s little... _ escapade,  _ and you were beginning to feel just a tad…

 

Lonely.

 

You  _ knew  _ that he had a job to do, and you knew that he still loved you and hated being away as much as you hated it- but it was  _ hard  _ to be sensible when the only humans you can talk to about this are teenagers, and are HARDLY sensible themselves!

 

That’s EXACTLY why you and him had planned out a date night. You had confronted him, explained your feelings- like a sensible adult, too! No blaming, no ‘me me me’ going on- just two adults talking it out. As it turned out, he had felt the same way- so, you two came up with a date- just a simple night out, out in the forest and away from civilization, eating your favorite foods and enjoying the peace and quiet.

 

As you laid out the blanket- after all, grass is so  _ itchy  _ when you wear a dress- Draal got out the basket, plopping down right where you were working. 

 

“Excuse me.” You said, nudging him with your foot. “I was  _ doing  _ there, you know.”

 

“I know- and now, you’re not. So sit down already, you’ve been fussing over that blanket for five minutes now.” He said, getting out the food. You swear, did ANY troll have manners?

 

You roll your eyes, plopping down next to him. You take out your own food, and enjoy the nice, quiet meal under the stars. It was almost perfect, were it not for the fucking grass going up your ass, but you can complain about that to Draal  _ later _ .

 

It was going nice, too! You were enjoying each other’s company, you were eating, it was all good. But, all good things must come to an end- even if it’s just a measly date.

 

You were about to mention going home, before the sun rose, when there was a twig snapping. Normally, you’d ignore it- it was the  _ woods _ , plenty of animals are heavy enough to step and break twigs, but for some reason, it set Draal off. His ears were perked, and he was uncharastically quiet, and still. You were scared to even ask him what was wrong, but now, you were starting to get freaked out. Was it a goblin? Changeling?  _ Stricklander? _ You knew they were against you guys but surely they wouldn’t be below ambush attacks, right?

 

You opened your mouth to ask what was going on, but were cut off when, out from the darkness, a giant mass came barreling towards you. You didn’t have time to register what was going on- Draal had, instinctively, gotten in front of you to charge back to the mass- effectively leaving you behind.

 

You knew better, though- when trolls really fought, it got  _ ugly _ . They were like animals- ramming horns into each other, snarling and roaring- it was loud and fierce and certainly no place for a human like yourself. You got up,  _ immediately  _ running as fast as you could, as far away as you could. You didn’t think to run back to Troll Market- after all, you’re THE dumbass, so why do something sensible?

 

You picked a random direction to go in, and by god did you  _ stick  _ with it. You could still hear the sounds of the fight- as much as you hated running, you knew damn well to not get in the middle of a fight- ESPECIALLY with two grown trolls who had a problem with each other. You and Draal had talked about this scenario- you were to run and find safety, or help, before even thinking of helping him. You hated it- it made you feel like a god damn  _ coward _ , but there was nothing you could, physically, do. At least with this, you gave him the peace that he could fight without worrying about running into you...maybe.

 

You eventually found yourself at an old sewer outlet- one of the giant ones, where you’d expect to find either the homeless, or graffiti artists spray painting cartoon dicks, or something like that. You couldn’t hear the fight anymore- which worried you greatly. Trolls were  _ loud _ . Trolls didn’t stop fighting after five minutes.

 

Unless one of them  _ lost _ , of course. You knew you didn’t run far away enough to be out of earshot, but the crickets and cicadas screaming were the only noises you heard. You were scared- either Draal was trying to find you, and just couldn’t, or else he was knocked out, hurting, or  _ worse _ . 

 

You stood there for what felt like an eternity- listening as hard as you could, for any sign that Draal was out there, and you  _ weren’t _ about to walk right into...god, who even  _ was  _ that? It was too big to be Stricklander or a goblin, but it certainly wasn’t a troll you were familiar with. Was it a gumgum?? Was the Darklands reachable now?

 

You were just about to get up, and return home- it wasn’t wise to be out after dark, after all, with Stricklander and his mob of goblins running the town, apparently- when you heard a noise. Were this any other night, you’d just ignore it. After all, you were just barely a mile into the forest- it was probably just. Some animal, trying to get scraps from whatever human was here in the day time.

 

However, you were a wiser human- and much more in edge than you’d normally be, and after living with trolls for so long, you recognized the sounds as a troll that was on a scent. Animalistic snuffling, huffing,  _ growling. _ Draal did it, Arrrgh did it- hell, even  _ Blinky  _ did it, though it was much more ‘refined’, according to him.

 

“....Draal?” You called out- your heart was racing in fear, and you hoped to whatever was out there, that if you were wrong, it was some doofy little goblin- or hell, you’d take Stricklander at this point! You were scared, you were  _ lost _ , you were on the verge of crying and you just wanted to go home and crawl into bed with your spouse.

 

“Only if you  _ want  _ me to be.” The voice growled out- a voice you knew  _ far  _ too well, and not in a particularly good way. The troll stepped out from the shadows- eyes bright and full of mischief, watching your every move- effectively cornering you, even if it wasn’t obvious. So that was who came running out of the shadows. He must’ve been stalking the area- waiting for someone to fall into his ‘trap’- perhaps just waiting for Jim, or just some unlucky human. You didn’t know anymore- and you really didn’t care.

 

You got up immediately, fear coursing through your veins now. You could  _ not  _ take on Bular- not even if you had a weapon. Trolls were generally big, and  _ fast  _ fuckers as well, so outrunning him was out of the question. Maybe if you got lucky, you could run and hide, but where would you even go? You don’t dare lead him right  _ into  _ Troll Market, but where else could you go? You didn’t even know where you WERE to go TO Troll Market!

 

“Wh-what are you doing here-” “I  _ was  _ hoping to catch that puny human all alone.” He said, stalking around you in a sort of half circle, eyeing you up and down. You couldn’t tell if it was akin to an animal sizing up its next meal, or like some asshole on the street who can’t keep his eyes off you. “But it seems like I stumbled onto the wrong one.” He finishes, baring his fangs in a grin, almost.

 

You swallow thickly, trying to inch along the wall  _ away  _ from him. You knew you couldn’t outrun him, so you aren’t entirely sure what you’re planning- but it was better than just  _ staying still  _ and letting him do whatever he wants.

 

He seemed to sense your plan, and darted forward suddenly- pinning you against the wall with just one hand, snarling. You couldn’t help but let out a scream- though, it was short lived, with him covering your mouth with his remaining hand. 

 

“Now now, human- we can’t have you running off to your friends, now can we?” He purred out, squeezing the hand around your mouth slightly. “You’re not what I was looking for, but I’m certainly not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.” He growled, seeming to grin when he saw the fear in your eyes.

 

Without much of a warning, he threw you over his shoulder- much like a rotten sack of potatoes- and, despite your insistent replies of “LET ME GO-!”, ignored you, and started to high tail it back to  _ wherever  _ he had been hiding out. 

 

You knew yelling would be of no use, at the moment- there was no one around to hear it, this far out of town, but you couldn’t help but yell and scream anyways. After all, on the off chance someone DID hear you, you’d… maybe be saved. Maybe.

 

It looked as if your luck had run out, though, as no one was coming from the looks of it. You struggled- it was futile, you know this, but you couldn’t help it. It was basic  _ instinct  _ to fight for your life, even if your captor was made of stone-like muscle, with horns and claws and  _ teeth  _ that could shred you apart if he wasn’t careful with them. 

 

You eventually just...stopped. You were tired, you were hungry, and you were now, currently, stress crying from this whole ordeal. You weren’t exactly openly sobbing, but you weren’t trying to hide it either. You didn’t care anymore- you just wanted to go and leave and just be  _ away  _ from this asshole who probably just killed Draal, and god, here you go again with the water works.

 

You were thrown rather unceremoniously onto the ground, after traipsing through the sewers for god knows how long. You glared up at him, hate evident, while he flopped down in his own ‘bed’ of sorts. “Well?” You demanded, standing up. “What now- you’re just gonna keep me here? Aren’t you going to do anything?”

 

“Would you rather me  _ do  _ something, human?” He growled at you, starting to get back up. You let out a little squeak, backing up- giving him his answer, essentially. He huffed, sitting back down, and getting somewhat comfortable.

 

“Your little boyfriend puts up quite a fight, you know.” He said, picking at his teeth with a claw. “Almost had me, at one point. Of course, those in the Market have gone  _ soft.  _ They don’t remember fighting on the battle field- that will be their undoing, you know. Just like his.”

 

“Look, if all you’re gonna do is talk about how you just murdered-” “ _ Murder _ ? Oh no, my dear human.” He interrupted, getting up and stalking towards you. You tried to back up- but your back met a wall, and you were trapped.

 

“I’m not some  _ animal _ , despite what your friends what you to believe. I just knocked him out- after all, that puny Trollhunter knows that his mentor can handle himself, or so he thinks. No no- when I saw  _ you _ ,” He said, dragging a claw down your cheek- making you freeze in terror, lest he tear you apart into bloody ribbons. “I knew, then, that  _ you  _ would be much more effective, as a hostage, than any other troll I could’ve killed, or taken.” He finishes, standing over you, imposingly large when he was this close.

 

“Not to mention, you’re much,  _ much  _ easier on the eyes than your partner.” He purred, gripping your chin in a harsh hold. You glared up at him, cheeks flaring red and eyes full of hate. He seemed to take delight in it, at least- grinning even more at the look.

 

“ _ Now  _ is not the time to think about dating, you know.” You snapped, trying to push him off- however, he  _ was  _ a troll, after all, and didn’t move at all. You squirmed- you couldn’t exactly move, and lord knows he could do whatever he wanted to, at this point.

 

“No one said a thing about dating. Just compliments- surely you’re used to that, hm?”

You huffed, crossing your arms and trying, desperately, to ignore the heat rising in your cheeks. “Don’t you have  _ better things to do _ , than harass me.” You say- you knew you were being bold with him, but he didn’t seem to be aggressive- or, rather,  _ extremely  _ aggressive- just yet. You knew it was a bad idea, but, you couldn’t help but wonder just how far you could push the giant troll. Surely nothing  _ that bad  _ could happen, right?

 

“I suppose.” He answered, scratching his chin in mock thinking. You swear, if he wasn’t such a GumGum obsessed, kid killing  _ asshole _ , he and Draal  _ might _ , and that is a VERY big  _ might _ , get along. 

 

Then again, their asshole personalities could collide, and just make them hate each other even more.

 

“Then go do it. It’s bad enough that you’re holding me for- for  _ ransom _ , but now you want to bother me? Just- leave me alone and go do whatever you want.” You huff, moving to go under his arms and sit on the very far side of the...sewer? Cave? God you didn’t know anymore, you were just too flustered to really  _ care  _ what it’s called, anyways.

 

He seemed to... _ grin _ , almost, more than he was already, anyways, as he grabbed you- lifting you up and pinning you against the wall, roughly face level with him. “Well, if you  _ insist _ .” He growled out, ignoring your cries of protest- after all, you didn’t know if he was just fucking with you, or if he was just going to eat you here and now. However, you had a sinking feeling of what he  _ really  _ had planned.

 

Your worries were confirmed, when he basically shoved his face into your neck- huffing and snorting, before just going right in with the  _ biting _ . It hurt- it wasn’t drawing blood, no, but it definitely wasn’t a nice feeling. You tried to push him off- your heart was racing and you really,  _ really  _ wished that Draal would hurry up and just come in here and  _ do something about this _ , but it looked as if you were on your own for this.

 

“Let me go- stop that!” You demanded- punching and kicking, trying to find some kind of vulnerable spot, but, alas, trolls seemed to be unhindered by humans. 

 

He ignored you- merely grunted at your demands, as he started tearing off clothes. Literally- you heard a rip, and suddenly felt the night air on your skin. You couldn’t help but shudder- it was  _ freezing  _ outside, as not only did spring want to take its sweet ass time  _ getting  _ here, but this was the sewers, as well- in the  _ night time _ . The only relief you had was Bular- trolls were unnaturally warm, most likely to deal with being underground and in the night time all the time, so now, he felt like a furnace, compared to the open air. 

 

Then again, that may also be because he’s currently trying- and succeeding- in getting in your pants.

 

You felt sick to your stomach. You were powerless to stop this- and it didn’t seem as if Bular was going to stop any time soon- so what else could you do? Surely he wasn’t  _ that  _ abhorrent, but you’ve been proven wrong before. Besides- as much as you  _ hated  _ him, you couldn’t deny- it felt  _ nice.  _ Draal was never truly rough with you, even when you asked him- and although you appreciated it, you were a woman who had NEEDS, and some of those needs was being rawed by a giant rock man!!

 

Seeming to sense your unease- or, at least, fearing that you were about to vomit on him, Bular stopped for a second. It seemed a tad out of place- after all, you were already naked,  _ somewhat  _ wet, and basically his for the taking. 

 

“Do  _ not  _ get sick on me, human.” He warned, pulling back to actually look at you. You glared at him-  _ now  _ was when he wanted to get all bossy? If you wanted to vomit, you’d make sure to aim DIRECTLY at him, just for that shit.

 

“Is now  _ really _ the time? Don’t you think I have a right to at least be grossed out by what you’re  _ doing _ ?!” You demanded- trying, again, to kick and push him off. He seemed bored by this, rolling his eyes and, essentially, ignoring you  _ again _ .

 

“Don’t play innocent, girl- you forget how keen our senses are.” He reminded you- seemingly to reference how your body was responding, despite how much you, personally, hated it. “Besides- if you  _ truly  _ wish to stop, you need simply to say the word. I’m no monster- but, I believe you’re not  _ entirely  _ against this.” He grinned, going back to biting and licking at your neck.

 

God, you absolutely  _ hated  _ how smug he was. Perhaps if he wasn’t the most smug, dangerous asshole you knew, he’d be right!! You won’t lie- he wasn’t  _ bad  _ looking, for your standards anyways, and, despite how morally wrong this was, you  _ were  _ starting to feel good. It wasn’t as if he was shoving it in dry, either way.

 

“Fine- if I do this, then you let me go. Neither of us speak of this- deal?” You say, tense and just about ready to die from shame. It was better than Draal having to fight Bular to get you back, and if no one knew, no one knew! You could just explain the smell as ‘he carried me’, and…

 

God, you can’t believe this.

 

“Tempting,” He purred, using his claws to circle your hips, barely- making them twitch and dance against him, despite your best efforts. “Fine- you have a deal.  _ Now  _ will you be quiet, and let me do this?”

 

When you didn’t answer him, he took it as a sign to keep going- hands moving from your hips, now that you were basically supported by the rest of his body, to your chest- rough hands somewhat scratching at your skin, and catching at the more sensitive areas, as well. Despite your best efforts, you couldn’t help but arch into the touch- your chest  _ was  _ always particularly sensitive, and thanks to the cold making the girls stand at full attention, everything felt five times more sensitive. 

 

The large troll seemed to sense this- paying more attention to your chest- it reminded you, vaguely, of your first time with Draal. He had been enamored with how squishy you were, and it seems as if that’s a universal constant, with how Bular was grabbing at anything that was even somewhat ‘squishy’ to him- which, with you, was  _ everywhere _ .  You’d be lying if you said you were against it.

 

After a few minutes of this- him basically grabbing at you, growling and huffing and puffing, and you trying to not think  _ too  _ hard about it, and even starting to get into it- he seemed to be getting rather impatient. He moved- adjusting your position, mostly, and  _ that’s  _ when you felt it. 

 

Whatever was poking at you down there, felt  _ much  _ bigger than what you were used to. At least, in terms of thickness. You tensed up at the feeling, and tried to ignore the quiet snickering from the troll.

 

“Shut it.” You grumbled, holding onto his arms for better support- you would need it, if he was as impatient as you  _ thought  _ he’d be. He ignored your order, instead grinding against you- almost teasingly slow. You couldn’t help but shudder at the feeling- you weren’t  _ used  _ to being teased, since most of the time, you were under a time crunch, so it felt…. _ good  _ to be able to take it slow and savor the moment. 

 

Even if the moment is with a giant asshole who kidnapped you, but you digress.

 

Seemingly satisfied with how wet you were, you felt him prodding around. Right- you guess he wasn’t as experienced with humans, as he may have been with trolls. You huffed, slightly, reaching down to help guide him in, and  _ that’s  _ when you found out just what you were working with.

 

It felt rough- not necessarily like sandpaper, but you could feel ridges and bumps. It reminded you, vaguely, of those ‘ribbed for HER pleasure’ toys, and you couldn’t help but grin, just barely, at the thought. You were glad your head was ducked- trying to see what you were grabbing- so he couldn’t see the smile. Lord knows you’d NEVER hear the end of it.

 

Either way- you guided him in the right place, because you were  _ not  _ dealing with him oopsing it up the back door- accident or not. He didn’t seem to wait too long- as soon as you released your hold, he was already rolling his hips- not exactly easing into you, but he wasn’t plunging in like his life depended on it.

 

Thankfully, you  _ were  _ used to large sizes- it burned, yes, but it wasn’t unbearable. You didn’t love it, no, but you also didn’t hate it, all things considered. 

 

Eventually, he was in at to the hilt- your weight held up by his hips, while he held you against the wall by your arms. He had the decency to wait for you to adjust, somewhat- though you could tell from the twitching and growling, that he was practically  _ dying _ to get to business.

 

When you started grinding against him- you just wanted this to be  _ over  _ with already- he took that as the go ahead to grab you by your hips, and just go  _ right  _ into a rough, pounding rhythm. It was definitely making you bounce, for lack of a better word- the force was enough to bruise you, and it was a tad disorienting, in a strangely... _ good  _ way.

 

You couldn’t help but yelp when he started- it had startled you, after all, and it was hard to stay quiet after that. When you’re practically bouncing on a rock, with a dick that’s just  _ big enough  _ to scrape and smack into the more sensitive parts of you, it was hard to control yourself. The overwhelming guilt and distant ‘this isn’t right’ was quickly melting away, once you closed your eyes and just...let yourself  _ go _ . 

 

After a few moments of this harsh pace, it started to feel like fire below your gut- not in a burning, stretching kind of way, thankfully. No, it felt more like one of your more  _ daring  _ escapades by yourself, when you wanted to push yourself and you felt so  _ needy  _ but there was no one there.

 

Except, this isn’t even your first orgasm, and you’re already feeling desperate, despite knowing who you’re fucking. Something about the encounter- how wrong it felt,  _ knowing  _ how dangerous the troll was- made it  _ more  _ exciting. You felt butterflies in your stomach- normally anxiety-ridden, debilitating butterflies, but if anything they just increased the growing pressure between your legs.

 

You gave up trying to put distance between you and Bular, despite the activity. You were clinging to him- squealing and moaning every time he thrusted  _ particularly  _ hard, trying to hold off on cumming because god  _ dammit _ , you weren’t going to give him the satisfaction. The more he growled in your ear and scratched at your back and sides, though, the more you didn’t  _ care  _ about giving in. You were already this far- you might as well have  _ some  _ sort of fun, right?

 

The larger troll paused, making you lean back slightly to see what the hell he was planning now, when, suddenly, there was a giant fucking hand covering your head- holding it against the wall behind you. Instinctively grabbing onto it, you tried to pull it off- you could  _ breathe _ , but it was rough, and the wall was scratching against your neck and head uncomfortably. 

 

Ignoring your scratching at his hand, he used his other hand to grip your hips- positioning in a way to make it easier to access yourself. You were wondering why the sudden stop, when, of  _ course _ , he picked up the pace considerably- pounding into you with reckless abandon,  _ snarling  _ above you in the process.

 

It was muffled, thank god, but you let out a desperate, breathless moan. The sensation was driving you crazy, and you couldn’t help it- it was too much, it was too  _ fast _ and you were desperate to get this over with, go home and pretend this wasn’t the best fucking time you’ve had in a  _ long  _ time.

 

When you came, it was like one of those cheesy romance novels that’s been written by a horny, middle aged woman. You couldn’t see anything, but it was still blinding- it didn’t wrack your body but you could  _ feel  _ it in your very core, squeezing with such a huge relief, you swear you sounded like one of those cheap porn stars that need to  _ really  _ pay the rent.

 

However you sounded, if you made a sound at all, Bular didn’t seem to mind at all. In fact- he wasn’t that far behind you, honestly. In the aftermath of your orgasm, his rough pace and the near-crushing pressure from his hand was beginning to be overwhelming- you were whimpering, by then, weakly grinding and borderline crying from the sensation, when he eventually came as well- making sure to plunge himself as deep as he could, in a sort of ‘marking his territory’ ordeal. Eugh. You’re gonna have fun cleaning  _ that  _ out later.

 

You both stood like that, for a few seconds. Both of you were panting, while you were still shaking from the intensity of it- when he let you go, completely, letting you fall to the ground, right on your ass. You let out a cry of pain- it  _ was  _ concrete, after all- but he didn’t mind.

 

“I trust you can show yourself out, human.” He said, tidying himself up, putting his clothes back into place and adjusting the weapons slung around his hips. He didn’t pay you any mind- after all, to him, you were just a naked, sweaty human on the floor of a sewer, so what damage could you  _ possibly  _ do to him- as he ventured further into the sewer, leaving you behind, naked, and freezing cold.

 

Asshole.

 

You took a few minutes- letting the after glow settle, and giving you time to catch your breath- before you got up, gathering your clothes from the crumpled heap, and trying to salvage what you could.

 

In the distance, you could hear your name being called- by Draal, thank  _ god _ , and, standing up with shaky legs and absolutely  _ zero  _ dignity, you began the trek towards him.

 

You wonder just  _ how  _ you’re going to explain your ripped clothes and after-sex glow to him, but that sounds like a problem for future you.


End file.
